militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anders Silwer
| birth_place = Båstad, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Air Force | serviceyears = 1979–2017 | rank = Lieutenant General | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = Inspector of the Air Force Chief of Operations Chief of Training and Development | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Anders Tommy Silwer (born 20 January 1959) is a retired Swedish Air Force lieutenant general. His last position was as the Chief of Training and Development (Produktionschef) from 2014 to 2017. Career Silwer was born in Båstad, Sweden and grew up in the countryside of northwest Scania. His interest in flying came at an age of 10 when his cousin brought him along in a private aircraft. Silwer then joined the local shooting association. In the beginning of Silwer's military career he was an Instructor Ground Defence at F 10 Ängelholm from 1979 to 1981 and from 1985 he served as an Interceptor Pilot of Saab 35 Draken at F 10 Ängelholm until 1989. He flew Saab 35 Draken, Saab JAS 39 Gripen and Saab 105 totaling 2200 flight hours. Silwer was a Qualified Flying Instructor for Saab 35 Draken at F 10 Ängelholm from 1990 to 1992 and underwent the Royal Australian Air Force's Basic Staff Course at RAAF College in Point Cook, Australia in the spring of 1992. |page=25}} Back in Sweden, Silwer completed the Staff Course at the National Defence College in Stockholm from 1992 and 1993. He was acting commanding officer of the 103 Fighter Squadron at F 10 Ängelholm from 1993 to 1994 and commanding officer of the 102 Fighter Squadron at F 10 Ängelholm from 1994 to 1995. Silwer completed the Command and General Staff Course at the Swedish National Defence College in Stockholm from 1995 to 1997 and was commanding officer of the Operational Test and Evaluation Unit Gripen at the F 7 Såtenäs from 1998 to 2000. He completed a Master in Strategic studies at the Air War College, Air University in United States from 2000 to 2001. Silwer was then the Chief of Staff Operations at the Swedish Air Force Command (Flygtaktiskt kommando) in Uppsala from 2001 to 2002 and the Deputy Air Component Commander at the Swedish Air Force Command in Uppsala from 2003 to 2004. Silwer was then the head of the Strategic Short Term Planning, Strategic Plans and Policy at the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters from 2004 to 2005 and the commander of the Joint Forces Air Component Command at the Swedish Joint Forces Command (Insatsstaben) in Uppsala from 2006 to 2007. He was the deputy commander of the Air Component Command (Flygtaktisk stab) at the Swedish Joint Forces Command in Stockholm from 2007 to 2008 and was the Inspector of the Air Force and Commander Air Component Command (Flygtaktisk chef) from 2008 to 2011. Silwer was then the Chief of Operations (Insatschef) of the Joint Forces Command rom 2012 to 2013 before being appointed Chief of Training and Development (Produktionschef) of the Swedish Armed Forces Training & Development Staff (Produktionsledningen) in 2014. He retired in March 2017. Other work Silwer became a member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences in 2000 and a member of the International Hall of Fame at the United States Air University in 2001. He was a board member of the Swedish Defence University from 1 May 2016 to 30 April 2017. Personal life Silwer lived on Lidingö. He is married and has three children. His surname, Silwer, comes from a ''fältskär'' who lived in Silvåkra which today belongs to the training grounds of South Scania Regiment (P 7). Dates of rank *1979 - Överfurir *1981 - Sergeant *1983 - Lieutenant *1989 - Captain *1993 - Major *1998 - Lieutenant Colonel *2001 - Colonel *2006 - Brigadier General *2008 - Major General *2012 - Lieutenant General Awards and decorations Silwer's awards: *For Zealous and Devoted Service to the State *Swedish Armed Forces Conscript Medal *National Union of Air Force Associations Badge of Merit (Flygvapenföreningarnas riksförbunds förtjänsttecken) *Air Defence Regiment Medal of Merit (Luftvärnsregementets förtjänstmedalj) *Union of Swedish Reserve officers Badge of Merit (Förbundet Sveriges Reservofficerares förtjänsttecken) References |- |- (Produktionschef)|years=2014–2017}} Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Swedish Air Force generals Category:People from Båstad Municipality Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Air War College alumni